Lýðveldið Ísland
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Perjuangan Emil Steilsson untuk menjadi Negara Merdeka. Dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Lukas, dan orang-orang lain didalamnya.


**A/N: Yak, saya datang lagi dengan Fict yang lebih gak jelas lagi. Iceland disini human names-nya itu Emil Steilsson. Jadi, jangan bingung. Langsung aja ya.**

**WARNING: OOC, OC (OC disini itu tokoh asli dari sananya), AU, Typo (kalo ada), History (buat IHAFest), Human Name used, Historical.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia itu punya master Hidekaz, but this story is mine XD #plak**

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lýðveldið Ísland<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 874 - 1262<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat itu, seseorang Norwegian datang kedaratan ini dan bermukim disini selama musim dingin. Ia membangun sebuah pondok di semenanjung Reykjanes<p>

Aku mencoba mendekatinya dengan sebuah tombak sebagai senjata, untuk berjaga-jaga. Dekat, dan semakin dekat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya-nya sambil mengacungkan sebuah tombak panjang. Aku membalasnya. Akhirnya kami bertarung.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau!" Serunya disela-sela pertarungan kami.

"Emil Steilsson, penduduk asli pulau ini. Sedangkan itu siapa kau? Darimana asalmu?" Desakku.

Ia menurunkan senjatanya. Melihat sikapnya, aku juga menurunkan senjataku. "Aku Lukas Bondevik. Berasal dari Kerajaan Norway."

Beberapa tahun berikutnya, bangsa Viking datang ke daratan ini dan membawa orang-orang asal Iceland sebagai budak. Sehingga kini hanya sedikit penduduk asli Iceland yang tinggal disini.

Ingólfr Arnarson, seorang pemukim permanen asal Norway membangun sebuah wisma dan menetapkan Iceland sebagai negara persemakmuran. Agama Kristen-pun memasuki negara ini pada tahun 999-1000.

Sistem negara persemakmuran hanya bertahan sampai tahun 1262 karena system politik tersebut tidak terbukti dan penduduk tidak dapat mengatasinya dengan peningkatan daya.

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 1262 – 1814<strong>

* * *

><p>Tahun 1262, diadakan penandatanganan The Old Covenant.<p>

"Baiklah, aku setuju berada dibawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Norway." Ucapku sambil menjabat tangan Lukas Bondevik.

"Baik, sekarang kita sepakat." Lukas Bondevik menjabat tanganku balik.

Sekitar tahun 1380, tiga kerajaan, yaitu Norway, Denmark, dan Sweden bergabung dalam The Kalmar Union.

"Jadi, ini orang yang kau bicarakan, Lukas?" Tanya seorang berambut jabrik dengan logat Denmarknya.

Lukas mengangguk. "Ya Mathias, dia adalah Emil Steilsson. Seorang Islandia" Jawab Lukas.

"Aku Mathias Kohler, berasal dari Denmark, dan yang disebelahku adalah Berwald Oxenstierna, seorang Swedish. Rart at møde dig. [1]" Ucap Mathias ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn." Gumam Berwald.

"Gaman að hitta þig líka. [2]" Balasku dengan muka datar lalu menjabat tangannya. Mathias masih tersenyum-senyum sedangkan Berwald hanya diamm kaku. Sepertinya dia memang pendiam.

Beberapa tahun kemudian The Black Death [3] melanda Iceland. Pada 1402-04 dan 1494-95. Kejadian pertama membuat 50-60% populasi masyarakat Iceland terbunuh. Sedangkan kejadian kedua membunuh 30-50% populasi masyarakat Iceland. Sehingga sekarang tersisa sebagian kecil penduduk asli Iceland.

Pada pertengahan abad ke-16, seorang Raja dari Denmark menerapkan Lutheranisme terhadap masyarakatnya. Sehingga membuat Uskup Katolik di Iceland dipenggal kepalanya. Negara Iceland kemudian menjadi sepenuhnya Lutheran. Pada abad ke-18, muncul sebuah penyakit yang membunuh sepertiga popoulasi penduduk. "AAAAHHH!" Suara teriakan orang terdengar dimana-mana.

"A-Ada apa disini?" Tanyaku pada seseorang.

"Hah…Hah…Di-Disini muncul penyakit menular." Ucapnya terengah-engah.

"Penyakit apa?"

"C-Cacar…"

.

.

.

Tahun 1783, Gunung Berapi Laki meletus dengan efek yang sangat dahsyat. Rumah warga banyak berhancuran. Tahun-tahun setelah letusan tersebut dinamakan The Mist Hardships.

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 1814 – 1918<strong>

* * *

><p>Tahun 1814, setelah Perang Napoleon, Denmark dan Norway pecah menjadi dua kerajaan dari The Treaty of Kiel.<p>

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Lukas!" Seru Mathias.

"Mulai sekarang, aku bukan bagian dari The Kalmar Union. Aku meninggalkan kalian." Balas Lukas dengan datar. Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Mathias.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku dua kali." Lukas-pun pergi meninggalkan Denmark, kembali ke kerajaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sepanjang abad ke-19, iklim dinegara tersebut semakin memburuk. Mengakibatkan para penduduk berimigrasi ke 'dunia baru', khususnya Manitoba di Kanada.

Kesadaran nasional Iceland baru muncul sejak terinspirasi ide-ide romantis dan nasionalis dari benua Eropa. Pemimpin pergerakan kemerdekaan Iceland muncul dibawah kepemimpinan Jon Sigurdsson.

"SERANG PARA PENJAJAH!" Seru Jon Sigurdsson.

Aku-pun pergi kerumahnya dan mengambil beberapa senjata untuk berperang melawan penjajah. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, ia pun keluar dan bergabung dengan pejuang-pejuang lain. Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang berambut blond, jabrik. Memegang kampak besar. "Mathias?" Gumamku.

"Oh, kiddo~. Akhirnya kau muncul." Ucap Mathias lalu mengayunkan kampaknya kearahku. Dengan sigap aku menghindar dan menyerang balik dengan tongkatku.

"Ah, belajar bela diri dari mana kau, kiddo?" Tanya-nya.

"Apa perlu aku jawab?" Balasku datar.

"Ayolah…" Pintanya dengan mata puppy eyes.

"Tidak penting." Ucapku sambil mengayunkan tongkatku kearah kepalanya. Mathias langsung motong tongkatku dengan kampaknya sehingga tongkatku terbelah menjadi dua. "Sombong sekali kau." Serunya. Aku-pun bertarung dengannya.

.

.

.

**Tahun 1918 – 1944**

The Act of Union ditanda tangani oleh Denmark pada tanggal 1 Desember 1918, berlaku selama 25 tahun, diakui Iceland sebagai negara yang berdaulat penuh dalam kesatuan dengan Raja Denmark. Selama Perang Dunia kedua, Iceland bergabung dengan Denmark sebagai negara netral.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Inggris dengan pasukannya yang bersenjata datang dan menduduki tanah Iceland.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Inggris!" Seru Arthur.

"Apa katamu!" Aku kaget mendengarnya. Keadaan buruk yang tiba-tiba.

"Kingdom of Iceland. Kerajaan yang sangat indah. Tapi, mulai sekarang daerah ini adalah milikku. Milik Kerajaan Inggris!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa iblis.

"Cih, orang busuk!" Perangpun terjadi, antara Kerajaan Iceland dengan Kerajaan Inggris. Dan pada akhirnya, Inggris menguasai Kerajaan Iceland.

Pada tahun 1941, Amerika pun datang menggantikan Inggris, sehingga Inggris bisa menggunakan pasukannya di tempat lain. "Ahahaha, aku yang HERO ini sekarang menggantikan Arthur untuk mengurus negrimu ini. Ahahaha." Seru Alfred sambil memakan burgernya. Aku yang melihatnya sangat geram, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

.

.

.

Pada tanggal 31 Desember 1943, masa perjanjian Uni berakhir setelah 25 tahun. Dan pada tanggal 20 Mei 1944, Iceland memiliki waktu empat hari untuk mengahkiri persatuan pribadi dengan Raja Denmark dan mendirikan Republik. Sebanyak 97% suara menyetujui pembentukan Republic of Iceland. Dan akhirnya, pada tanggal 17 Juni 1944 Iceland merdeka, dibentuklah Negara Republik Iceland dengan presiden pertamanya ialah Sveinn Bjornsson.

Republic of Iceland atau dalam bahasa Islandia adalah Lýðveldið Ísland.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

[1] = Senang bertemu denganmu.

[2] = Senang bertemu denganmu juga.

[3] = The Black Death adalah peristiwa di Iceland karena sebuah penyakit yang menyebabkan banyak manusia yang terbunuh.

* * *

><p><strong>Source: en. wikipedia wiki/ Iceland**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fict Historical saya yang pertama untuk IHAFest September ini. Hm...Jangan tanya yang tentang cacar itu, saya sendiri gak ngerti kenapa bisa begitu -_-". Kalo ada yang bisa kasih penjelasan tentang sakit cacar itu, bantu saya DX #plak. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan, apalah itu review fict ini, atau hubungi Fb/Twitter saya. Atau alamat ini: http: / www. edwardjarquielle12. co. cc / ** **(Sekalian promosi XD #dilempar sendal). Ya, sekali lagi...Mohon direview.**


End file.
